Best Laid Plans
by Syreina
Summary: Dean is the mastermind behind the shield and Seth breaking up the shield. Him and Seth though have a lot of secrets that could bring the WWE crashing down. (Many Slash pairings. )
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Enter the Sandman

Before the Shield's last match Against Evolution.

Dean stormed through the hotel, looking for his youngest brother and his only biological brother Seth. He was getting more and more angry as he looked. Since they got signed to the main roster and people started looking at Seth like a piece of meat, Dean had started being a little overly protective at times because of this. Seth had been named the architect of the Shield by WWE universe thanks to Cole, and Roman somehow became named the leader in front of the cameras, behind the scenes Dean was the plotter and defiantly the leader. He came up with the plans, Roman kept Dean stable enough to orchestrate his plans. Seth could do all the moves in the ring and look tough but back stage he just stuck to his brothers and close friends and oozed innocence at times. Some how Dean and Roman protected him and allowed him to stay innocent and childish at times. Normally, Like Jeff Hardy, innocence would put a target on a person's back for every dominate and top in the business. Wrestlers chewed innocents up and afterwards left them a crumbled broken shell of a man. Everyone though feared Roman and Dean enough to leave Seth alone.

Dean threw open the Shield hotel room and sees Seth curled up on the couch shaking. Roman followed Dean in ready to intervene if Dean flew at his brother. In FCW Roman came to know these two and at first he was interested in Dean but as he got to know Dean and Seth he began to think of them more as his brothers then a romantic interest. Dean needed the stabilizing force Roman provided and Seth couldn't always keep Dean stable. Mainly because, Seth being the little brother, sometimes Dean would just demanded respect and Seth would cave. Roman soon fit into the group as the force that if need by could take Dean down physically to make him listen. Somehow he became the older brother that they needed and his family adopted both men as well. His father met Seth and Dean and told Roman he had two new brothers after spending the day with them all. Roman also was one of the few that knew that Seth and Dean grew up in foster care. Their mother passed on in a car accident. Their father was unknown so they ended up in foster care. He also knew they lied about their ages to get into the WWE.

Roman leaned against the wall and watches as dean storms forward and grabs Seth by his shoulders and shakes him, "WERE WHERE YOU," He yells at the top of his lungs all the worry coming out in a rush.

Seth looks up at him with Tears in his eyes and then grabs Dean, hiding his face in his brother's chest, crying.

Dean blinks and wraps his arms around his brother and sits down holding him, "Seth.. whoa.. calm down."

Seth sobs out, "Hunter said I have to join the Authority."

Dean blinks in confusion, "Ok you need to start from the beginning."

Seth shakes his head and clings to Dean harder, "I'm not going."

Dean sighs and pulls Seth away gently and looks into his eyes, "You need to explain Seth. I can't fix things I don't know about."

Seth mumbles, "Hunter and Randy came up to me today.. when I went to the bathroom... they locked me in there. They said I was going to join the authority or .. we'd all lose our jobs."

Dean frowns and lets Seth hide in his shirt again. Randy had warned him what Hunter was planning, since Him and Randy started dating secretly. Randy had fed him information since. Roman and Seth knew about Randy but what they didn't know was Dean picked Seth to go to the authority when Randy told him about hunter planning on breaking up the shield. Dean picked Seth because the authority would protect Seth and him and Roman could handle anything the authority could do to them, he wasn't certain Seth could. Also they needed one of the brothers in the authority.

Dean looks at Seth, "You're going to do it."

Seth frowns at Dean and Roman doesn't look happy either.

Dean holds up his hand, "That gives Seth protection. Also it gives all of us a chance to break out as singles. We all know we couldn't stay a team forever. Seth this is your chance to have Hunter and Stephanie push you to the top."

Seth shakes his head and goes to talk but Dean holds up his hand, "you trust me right? Seth.. you're doing this."

Dean nods, "this give you a chance also.. to get to know our father Hunter."

...

A/n This is continuing. The next couple chapters are setting this up so that everything is explained so this maybe a little Slow. Bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walks into the Shield locker room at Raw and eyes Seth. Seth is sitting there vibrating almost around the locker room. He's also toying with a lollipop that obviously Adam Rose gave him. He sulks when Dean takes it away. "Yeah you so need the sugar rush to go along with your nervous energy today," Dean states and puts the candy in Seth's bag, "I told Adam last week to stop giving you those."

Seth shrugs, "Adam has never listened to you anyways."

Dean mutters, "should kick his ass."

Seth rolls his eyes, "Dean you can't kill everyone."

Dean shrugs, "not everyone just people who don't listen to me."

Seth eyes him and then whispers, "I still don't want to do this."

Roman frowns softly at the sadness in Seth's voice.

Dean shakes his head, "Trust me Seth. Right after this, Randy is going to sneak you back to our hotel room. You see how much Randy is with us. We'll just have to do some creative timings. It'll work out in the end."

Seth chews on his lip and looks at Roman, "I.. Dean don't make me do this."

Dean wraps his arms around Seth and sits with him holding him close on the couch in their locker room, "It will be ok Seth. I promise you."

Seth curls against Dean and closes his eyes, sniffling. Dean runs his hand through Seth's hair, "No more candy though. You need to calm down not ramp yourself up."

Seth smacks Dean on the shoulder, "if you think that's why I'm like this.. "

Dean snorts, "I know it's why your like this."

Seth stands up and whispers, "this better work out Dean."

Dean smirks and looks at him, "always will."

Raw comes and Seth turns on the shield like Hunter and Dean planned. Seth walks backstage and stays in character right until Randy pulls him into Randy's private locker room. Seth collapses against Randy quietly, and Randy holds him tightly. Randy though after a couple of minutes, forces Seth to shower and then meet with the authority about their next steps. Stephanie offers to pay for a celebratory dinner but Seth feigns being tired. Randy offers to share a room with Seth since he was a double bed and can't go back to the shield locker room. Stephanie starts hinting that they would be a cute couple instantly. Randy just leaves it and Seth shakes his head, before leaving.

Dean and Roman stay in character all the way back to the hotel and Roman looks a little shocked to find Seth and Randy waiting for them. Randy shrugs, "Steph and Hunter are at another hotel and I think we're the only ones booked here."

Seth pipes up trying to lighten the mood and just wanting to forget what happened, "SOOOOOO Dean.. Steph thinks me and Randy should hook up." He smirks.

Dean rolls his eyes and looks at Randy, "One Ambrose brother isn't good enough for you."

Randy glares at Seth and then looks at Dean, "Your already enough work for 5 boyfriends Dean.. I don't want a 6th.. especially one that I would break in half."

Seth snorts, "you couldn't break yourself."

Dean smirks, "I'm high maintenance I can deal with that." Dean leans down and kisses Randy gently, "I very much can deal with that."

Randy grins softly and pulls Dean to sit by him, "So as much as this cloak and dagger is fun, it's not. What's the next step."

Dean shrugs, "I think me and Seth will fight and you and Roman. It'll give brat boy a chance to see what Hunter is about and get the information I need. Also us a chance to work towards cementing ourselves as singles. We need to be big enough it hurts if they get rid of us."

Randy frowns softly, "You know they're going to fight dirty right. For some reason Stephanie thinks that Seth is.. I think she has a crush on him or something."

Seth wrinkles his nose, "That's nasty.. Thanks for the nightmare. She's like double my age."

Dean shrugs ignoring Seth, "we need to know the truth and .. we need to figure out if our mother was being honest about Hunter. I don't want to go out to him and then have it.. blow up in our faces. Also if he knew.. I want him to pay for everything that he put us through. As for fighting dirty, all I ask from both of you.. you tell us what they are wanting you to say and do."

Seth nods and Randy sighs, "I hope you know what you're doing Dean. Seth is taking a huge risk and so are you."

Dean looks at Randy, "notice that you didn't include yourself."

Randy shrugs, "I might have enough star power and Vince support to save myself. I know I don't have enough to save you guys. Roman still also may have enough deniability and family power to save himself."

Dean nods, "Good."

Randy sighs, "I'm more worried about Stephanie and her father. In some ways she could take this as an attack on her and her kids. She could do a lot of damage to you guys with her families power."

Dean nods, "We don't have anything to lose. We need to do this."

Seth looks at Randy, "As long as those around us are safe."

Dean nods and lays his head back against Randy's shoulder, "besides we haven't been caught yet."


	3. Chapter 3

The first raw was the worst.

Randy had fielded questions about Seth and noticing people where very interested in him. People thought that Seth was single and where trying to pump Randy for information. Randy texted Dean about it in the end since Dean would flip. Randy knew some of Dean and Seth's history and that after their mother died they were raised in foster care. Randy though didn't know why Dean pretty much scared people off Seth when they showed interest and Seth didn't seem to fight it. He knew it wasn't anything sexual with Dean. When Dean set a wall of text which amounted to keep them away from Seth, Randy wanted answers. So when Seth and him were done meeting with Hunter, Randy and Seth slipped into the basement where Dean and Roman where.

Dean looks up when he sees them walking towards them, "Little dangerous don't you think?"

Randy frowns at him, "I want some answers." He motions Dean to walk with him.

Seth walks over to Roman and shrugs that he doesn't know. Dean raises his eyebrow and walks with Randy. When Randy and him are out of ear shot, Randy looks at Dean pointedly, "why do you freak when someone shows an interest in Seth?"

Dean leans against the wall, "you didn't ask him?"

Randy shrugs, "I'm not dating Seth and well.. I think you'll tell me."

Dean sighs and jumps up onto a crate and sits there looking at Randy, "Seth was sexually abused by one of our Foster fathers. He didn't come to me about it and hide it from everyone. I think it was because the mom was actually nice to both of us. I actually walked into the room and the asshole had his hand down Seth's pants. I had been happening for a year. I almost killed the guy and we both ended up in a group home after that."

Randy frowns and opens his mouth but Dean cuts him off, "Then in high school well.. someone used him to get to me. Seth was in love with him and at a party the guy tried to fuck me. Since then honestly, Seth stopped even looking at people in a romantic way as far as I know. He doesn't trust outsiders. Remember when he meet you?"

Randy nods, "He wouldn't say 3 words to me and almost punched me when I touched his arm. You had to grab his fist."

Dean nods, "it's nothing to do with this cloak and dagger shit. It's just honestly, He doesn't trust anyone. Years of the physical and his sexual abuse made him not trust strangers. Hell Randy I wasn't much better when you asked me out. I won't lie, I was going to use you."

Randy shrugs, "I know you where and I was going to as well. Then you just.. I don't even know how to explain it."

Dean nods, "you too."

Randy leans back, "I've never asked why does Roman go along with this."

Dean chuckles, "honestly.. I don't know. He just kinda adopted us in FCW. Then Seth well.. let everything out one night when me and him where fighting and he went to Roman to fix it. So now he's helping us."

Randy nods and leans back thinking, "I don't get how your so sure that Hunter is your father."

Dean looks up at him, "Our mother left a letter. She detailed how her and Hunter got together and everything."

Randy nods and blinks when he hears Raw start, "We gotta go."

Dean looks at Randy, "Love you." Dean pulls Randy close and kisses him gently, "see you in the ring."

Randy grins softly, "Love you to brat."

Randy then runs, grabbing Seth and leading him towards the ring, trying to process everything Dean gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Between a couple PM's and the reviews.. and me wanting to write this chapter since it's the harder one to write.. Well you'll see who won.

...

A few weeks later Seth settles into the Authority. Dean's attacks are easy enough to set up and make look real. It's actually easy for Seth to get Hunter and Stephanie to trust me. The only plan that's harder to pull off is getting Seth and Randy time away from the authority. Stephanie is all about setting up interviews and appearances for who she considers the face of the wwe and that's Seth and Randy now. Seth keeps up a brave front in the face of having to pretend to hate his brother but his game face is being to crumble. Mainly because for 2 weeks straight it's all he's done.

Hunter walks into the locker room and frowns, seeing Seth looking at something on his phone looking sad. Hunter sits down beside Seth, "you ok kid?"

Seth jumps and looks at hunter, "yeah why.."

Hunter chuckles, "you look like someone kicked your dog."

Seth shrugs, "Just remembering.."

Hunter nods, "it hurt when I turned on Shawn and my friends as well. But Friendship doesn't pay the bills or get you pushed."

Seth nods and looks up at Hunter, "yeah true just still hurts sometimes."

Hunter nods and looks at him, "it always will but you did what's right for you and sometimes you have to put yourself first." Hunter stands "you going to be ok."

Seth nods, "yeah I'll be fine.. thanks Hunter."

Hunter nods and walks out the door. Seth frowns softly and leans back, thinking about how cold Hunter can be. He then stands up and shakes his head, figuring though family is different since Steph and Him had been together for years so he can't judge the man on his professional friendships. Seth looks up at Randy walks in and sighs, "please say we get some time off."

Randy nods, "all next week."

Seth falls back onto the bench, "thank god."

Randy nods, "I booked us tickets on the red-eye. No one else is leaving so we'll go to you and Dean's house and wait for them to join us."

Seth jumps up and bounces around, "Thank you.. I can't wait to get home."

Randy nods and smirks, "Just gotta last through Raw."

Dean looks at Roman in their locker room and sighs, "Finally a week off."

Roman smirks, "locking yourself in your room with Randy?"

Dean smirks, "Damn rights and then I'm going to beat Seth at Mario cart for a few hours before we come back."

Roman nods and looks at Dean, "Hey Dean I have a question. "

Dean nods and looks at Roman, "shoot"

Roman shrugs, "You have this overprotective thing going where no one can show an interest in Seth without facing your wrath.. and Well.. um.. "

Dean raises his eyebrow, "I'm going to take a guess here and say you want to know why and You want to know if I would do it with you."

Roman coughs, "and what Seth has said about me."

Dean smirks, "Well why.. I think he should explain. Showing it with you though is a two-part question.. You still in love with me?"

Roman sighs softly, "Dean.. yes I was attracted to you at the start. It's not why I hung around though and I wouldn't go after Seth to get to you. Yeah you draw people in and your interesting but after getting to know you and seeing you with Randy, Your made for each other. Also I'm not in love with you. We'd probably kill each other if we dated each other since you want to manipulate everything in your path get what you want and know every pro and con. I'm not like that. Sometimes you have to go out on a limb and try it. I'm interested in Seth .. because he is the guy that I miss intensely now that he's gone. He was the chipper person that made people smile and use to play video games with us and cuddle up to me when you insisted on watching horror movies. He was that… I don't know how to explain it."

Dean holds up a hand, "You got it bad.. I get it.. it's ok. As for what he said.. Rome you need to know, Seth has been hurt a lot. He turned off that part of his brain I swear. He thought you were pretty once when we were talking but wouldn't go into it anymore. He got hurt bad and doesn't think.. he's lovable. Your going to have to take it slow. I think honestly if I had to guess he's completely into you and wants you to be the one. But also.. I think he's terrified to open up and do anything about it."

Roman frowns softly, "I'm going to try this Dean.. He might.."

Dean smirks, "If he runs away and runs to me.. I'm going to help you. I trust you. Just don't make me not trust you though."

Roman holds up his hands, "I won't. But he is going to run to you and try to hide."

Dean flexes, "Big brother and love extraordinaire at your service."

Roman rolls his eyes, "Yeah love extraordinaire you did the same thing but it was to me when Randy hit on you."

Dean gasps, "we agreed never to speak of that."

Roman shakes his head, "I need to get ready.

Dean nods and stands up, "Talk to Seth this week since he's going to be at home with me and Randy. For now though lets just get through raw now though."

Roman pauses, "wait.. you assume I'm coming to your home."

Dean smirks, "I know you are, lover boy."

Roman sighs, "Damn it.. "

After Raw, Seth and Randy leave the area and head straight to the airport. Both just want to get away from Stephanie and Hunter now as they're just too tired to keep up the act. Dean and Roman leave in the morning. Dean yawns as he opens the house door and sees Randy sound asleep in the easy chair. Dean drops his bags and then shuts the door. Dean doesn't know why Randy would sleep there and why he didn't just go to bed. Dean pulls Randy up waking him only to take him into his bedroom to sleep.

Seth wakes up around in the afternoon and groans, rubbing his face. He can hear some creaking and can guess what is going on with Dean and Randy. Some days Seth wouldn't mind having someone like Randy, but other times he thought about what happened to him and he wanted nothing to do with romance. He doubts the person will want him and would just use him like the other people did in his life. Also no one really showed an interest in him so he just normal puts it out of his mind.

Seth stands up and stretches, pulling on his favourite Joggers. He then walks to the kitchen. He finds nothing in the way of food though in the kitchen since this is the first time they have been home in a while. He debates on ordering in and then he gets a text from Roman that he's picking up food and what Seth would want. Seth raises his eyebrow and looks around, Seeing a blanket on the couch. Roman must have stayed the night. He texts Roman and then moves, sitting on the couch. He touches the blanket and idly wonders what it would be like to be with Roman. He then lets out a soft sigh and pushes it out of his mind, since he knows Roman isn't interest. He stands and goes to pull on a shirt and find something to do to pass the time since Dean is going to be busy.

When Roman arrives he sees Seth curled up in the blanket he used last night, paying something on his iPad. He puts the bags on the coffee table, "where's dean."

Seth motions to dean's room, "don't go in there and we might see him.. in a couple of days."

Roman blinks, "a couple of days? Don't they need food."

Seth snorts, "This is Dean and Randy we're talking about."

Roman chuckles, "True." He puts a second bag in the fridge for them for later and then walks over and sits by Seth. He looks at the iPad. "what game?"

Seth moves and leans against Roman's side, showing him, "Plants vs Zombies."

Roman nods and wraps an arm around Seth, "what level."

Seth shrugs, "Just started I'm not very good at this one."

Roman nods and watches Seth play. He wonders if Seth is noticing that he's curled against his side. Dean opens the door and walks out. He takes in the scene and raises his eyebrow. Dean though sneaks into the kitchen and gets his and Randy's food and then slips back into his room so he doesn't disturb the scene. Roman hears the door close and then looks down at Seth who heard it too.

Seth looks up at Roman, "Dean's room?"

Roman nods and looks down at Seth, "yeah."

Seth chuckles, "The food run of the horny."

Roman smirks softly, "ever do that yourself."

Seth shakes his head, "Nah. Haven't had a boyfriend.. since high school soft-more year."

Roman cocks his head, "why?"

Seth shrugs, "He just used me to get to Dean. Tried to fuck Dean at a party and then dumped me when Dean told him off. Since then no one has really be interested."

Roman nods, "what if someone was interested."

Seth laughs softly, "I'm damaged goods. I doubt they would stick around after the first week."

Roman frowns softly, "why would you say that."

Seth shifts and putting the iPad on the table, "It's true. It's ok though, I have friends and once Dean gets into a family he'll be better off. That's what counts now."

Roman frowns softly, "what do you mean.. Seth riddles aren't really our thing."

Seth moves and kneels on the couch, looking at Roman, "I'm not hunter's kid. Lets face facts that it makes no sense and that My mother probably lied about that. Thinking if one kid was his, he might also take me in. So once this is done, Dean will have a family. He'll probably not want to remember his past and forget about me. Then honestly.. I .. I plan on just leaving." He smiles sadly, "I'm not going to ask Hunter to take care of me or keep me employed after all this. So it's better I fade away and find some thing else to do."

Roman grabs Seth's face in his hands, "when did you plan on telling anyone this?"

Seth sighs softly, "I didn't.. but Randy got some of it out of me and .. I think I owe you honestly more than him. I don't want you blaming yourself when I leave. I knew this when Dean came up with this fucked up plan. I'm just an endless source of pain and memories for Dean so I know he'll just get lost in Hunter's family. He'll want a new life so the least I can do after he did everything and gave up so much for me, is to give him that."

Roman glares at Seth, "Dean.. I wouldn't want that.."

Seth smiles softly, "I know.. but sometimes what's best is to be given a clean start Ro."

Roman shakes his head, "have you told Dean?"

Seth shakes his head, "Nope. Your not going to either."

Roman frowns and looks into Seth's eyes, "I'm not going to lie to him."

Seth smiles softly, "He won't even ask," Seth stands up and smiles softly at Roman, "I'm sorry Roman."

Seth then walks away and Roman feels the tears sting his eyes. Seth was going to leave them at the end of all of this.

...

A/N and you thought romance would be easy for these two.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman doesn't tell Dean what Seth told him that day. When Dean asks about what Roman and Seth talked about Roman just says the plan and work since it wasn't the right time to talk about anything else. Roman just hopes that He can talk Seth out of leaving.

Over the two weeks Dean feels jealous even though he won't admit it. He starts watching how Hunter and Stephanie treat Seth and it's like a son. It's how he wanted Hunter to treat him. He starts spitting out that Seth is being protected by daddy like venom on the show and called Hunter Seth's sugar daddy. The hurt look on Seth's face when no one is looking rips at Dean's heart but Dean couldn't control himself. Finally Roman is the one that slams Dean against the lockers.

"You wanted him to do this Dean, He didn't ask. He was listening to you," Roman spits out.

Dean glares at him, "What I told him I was going to be saying this" not willing to admit yet that he was jealous to anyone but himself.

Roman pushes Dean a little more into the lockers, "your being a dick Dean. Your hurting your brother when you did this yourself instead of just telling Hunter."

Dean pulls away and pushes Roman off him, "LOOK I know .. I'm not perfect.. "

Roman growls, "I don't want perfection.. I want you to make it up to him. Before something happens and you can't."

Dean blinks, "what do you mean."

Roman sighs, "nothing just.. don't do something stupid man."

Seth for this week though on their days off is trapped at Hunter and Stephanie's house since Stephanie announced she wanted the Authority to be a "family" so they need to bond. Dean doesn't have a chance to talk to Seth and Roman doesn't have a chance to get a hold of him either.

Seth stands in Stephanie's living room with Randy quietly as Steph is doing some speech about something. Seth had started to get depressed since he knew his time with his brother is soon coming to an end so he was getting more and more pron to crying. He almost burst into tears when Stephanie announced that their house was everyone in the authorities home and they where all Family. Randy quickly got him out of the room saying he thought Seth wasn't feeling well and pulled him away before the others can see.

Randy pushed Seth into the bathroom and locks the door. Tears make their way down Seth's face as Randy pulls him against his chest, "Seth take a breath.. you need to calm down."

Seth sobs softly into Randy's chest, using Randy's shirt to muffle the sounds. Randy nearly crushes Seth against his chest, one trying to keep the sound down but two trying to comfort the man.

Seth finally whispers, "I want to go home.. Please Randy.." He doesn't want to tell randy about his own plan he just wants to spend at least some time with Dean before he leaves.

Randy sighs, "We can't you know that I don't know what's going on. Stephanie is on some.. Family kick."

Seth holds onto Randy tighter, "I just want this over.. Dean is .. I think Dean is mad at me because of the way Hunter treats me."

Randy sighs, "Dean has to deal with it. He's the one that is keeping both of us here for his plan."

Seth whispers, "what hurts is... I don't think Hunter is my father and now he's mad over things that .. Randy I just want to go home."

Randy nods and sighs, "we need to do a DNA test or something."

Seth nods, "The man is bald.. How do we get DNA? Shave his dick?"

Randy snickers, "well you could."

Randy yelps when Seth smacks the side of his head, "Not funny."

Randy smirks, "So how about we work on this plan. Tonight after They go to bed. Lets slip into Hunter's office and see if he has any files on you and Dean or mystery kids. Lets just start there. The faster we can get the information Dean is looking for the faster we get out of here."

Seth nods, "and maybe this can end then and Dean can tell his father."

Randy nods and looks down at him, "ready?"

Seth washes his face and then nods, "yeah."

Randy steps out and then looks at Seth, pulling him out. Stephanie sees them and smirks at them, "you know if you wanted to play around, you could just fake being tired."

Randy coughs and Seth smirks, "Couldn't contain ourselves sorry."

Randy glares at Seth as Stephanie leaves laughing.

Seth shrugs, "Better she thinks I'm with you then keeps acting all motherly"

Later on in the night Seth sneaks down stairs with Randy. Randy and him slip into Hunter's office. Randy and Seth split up and look through the papers. Randy holds up a file after about an hour of looking, "Here."

Seth walks over and looks over Randy's shoulder as he opens up the file. There's a letter in the file and it was from Seth and Dean's mother. There's also some bills from a private eye. Seth takes a picture of the letter with his phone and Randy reads it out, "I'm sorry Hunter that I lied to you. When you confronted me about the baby, it was yours. But you will never see us again. My father is sending us away. Our last night together was this night and I'm sorry."

Seth leans back on his heels and looks at randy, "That's Dean. And these bills mean he's looking for Dean."

Randy nods and looks at Seth, "your grandfather sent Dean and your mother away."

Seth nods and frowns softly, "Dean's defiantly his if mom was telling the truth."

Randy flip through the file, "there's been a Private eye Looking for Dean."

Seth chews his lip, "that's not good."

Randy frowns, "what do you mean.. he wants to get to know Dean."

Seth sighs, "Before we jump ahead.. we need to do a DNA test on Dean and him. If he is Hunter's child, then fine.. but if he isn't.. then.. we could opening up a storm."

Randy nods, "that leaves us on getting DNA off Hunter."

Seth sighs, "a bald man. Great. If he cuts himself... Get the tissue I guess..."

Randy leans against the wall, "Yeah ... this is going to take a while."

Seth walks into Raw and rubs his face, having not figured out how to get Hunter's DNA. In fact it's like the impossible dream if he wanted to admit it to himself. He walks towards the authority locker room and opens the door. He looks at Hunter standing in the centre of the room. He cocks his head and then jumps as the door closes behind him, and Kane stands there. Hunter looks at him, "Seth.. I believe you have some explaining to do."

Seth looks back at Kane and then Hunter, "about what.. "

Hunter holds out a picture of Seth standing in Hunter's office from the night that him and Randy broke in. Seth sucks in a breath and then looks at Hunter, "don't suppose you would accept that.. I was looking for the toilet."

Hunter smirks and then looks at Kane who grabs Seth. Kane locks Seth's hands behind his back. Hunter leans forward and shows Seth a file in his hand. "I did some looking Seth into you and your history. I don't know how we missed this on your background check for the wwe. Your 21 and your last name is Ambrose."

Seth freezes and swallows, watching Hunter warily.

Hunter smirks, "you grew up in foster care with one brother. Dean Ambrose."

Seth shakes his head, "So what."

Hunter smirks, "What are you and the shield doing Seth.. You better start talking. This little file has a good way to deal with you."

Seth swallows, "Nothing... I left them"

Hunter leans over and gets right in Seth's face, "Why where you in my office then."

Seth whispers, "I told you it was an accident... "

Hunter grabs Seth by the hair, "Wrong answer." He drags Seth towards the back of the room, "Someone has been a bad boy Seth." He drags Seth towards the closet.

Seth panics and struggles, "NO... Please.. No.. "

Seth shrieks as he's thrown into the closet by Hunter and the door locked. Hunter looks at Kane as the door shakes from Seth pounding on it. Hunter watches and then calls out to Seth, "you need a time out until your willing to talk."

Hunter sits on the couch and Kane goes about his business, Ignoring the soft sobs that come from the closet.

Dean walks into the arena and blinks at Randy who looking confused, "Is Seth with you?"

Dean shakes his head, and looks at Roman, "No.. is he here yet?"

Randy frowns at Dean, "He left early because Hunter called him. He's not any where in the arena though."

Dean frowns, "He'll show up... but .. Lets look for him."


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter has noticed that the closet has been silent for a bit. He stands and goes to open it but smirks when Dean bursts into the room.

"where's Seth," Dean demands.

Roman follows and crosses his arms. Restraining himself from beating on Hunter.

Hunter looks at him, "looking for your shield mate?"

Dean glares at Hunter, "WHERE IS HE HUNTER?"

Hunter smirks at him, "First you tell me why Seth was in the authority and why he broke into my office."

Dean looks at him and runs a hand through his hair, "fuck... "

Hunter crosses his arms, "And why did you two think you could get away with faking your ages and that I wouldn't find out he was your brother."

Dean glares at Hunter.

Roman growls, "Tell him Dean.. we lost our plan.. and he has Seth."

Dean glares at Hunter, "I'm Mary Lopez's Son."

Hunter looks at him and rubs his jaw, "Mary Lopez.."

Dean holds up his hand, "before you say anything. Yes She told me I was yours and from my information there's a very good chance I am your son."

Hunter looks at him, "You're really Mary's child.."

Dean nods and looks at him, "Seth texted me the letter she sent to you.. She sent us one as well. She died in a car accident almost 20 years ago. The foster agency gave us the letter then I was 16."

Hunter sits down, holding his own head, "I know...She told me about you.. "

Dean nods, "yeah.."

Roman looks at Hunter and then growls, "I hate to interrupt this family reunion.. where is Seth."

Hunter stands up, his eyes wide, "Shit.."

Hunter walks swiftly to the closet. Dean's heart sinks remembering the foster-mother who use to lock Seth and him in the closet for hours when they where young. Roman pushes Hunter out-of-the-way though and throws open the closet. He looks down at Seth who's curled in the corner of the closet, rocking and whispering that he'll be good. Roman glares at Hunter and than goes into the closet, picking Seth up. Seth instantly wraps his arms around Roman's neck and sobs into his chest. Dean wants nothing more then to punch Hunter out but they need information and he needs to know the truth.

Roman looks at Dean, "Sort this out. I'm going before I kill him."

Roman carries Seth out of the room.

Hunter looks at Dean and frowns, "we need to do a DNA test."

Dean looks at Hunter, "We do.. you set it up and I'll be there."

Hunter looks at him, "Dean .. I couldn't find you after she left and the private eye I hired couldn't find you. Your Grandfather hid you. Giving you his wife's maiden name."

Dean nods, "I know. Why did he hate you that much."

Hunter chuckles, "because I wasn't good enough for your mother. I wasn't good enough for the Royalty that was his family."

Dean frowns, "Royalty?"

Hunter looks at him, "They never told you did they?"

Dean shakes his head, "I just know that he gave us up after Mom died."

Hunter nods, "I think I know why.."

Dean nods, "Set up the DNA test.. after that's all done.. either way.. you owe us an explanation."

Hunter nods, "of course."

Dean stands and then looks back at Hunter, "And the only reason I'm not ripping you apart for Seth.. is I think either he or Roman will beat the crap out of you already. You ever though go after him again.. I'll kill you."

Hunter looks at him, "I didn't know any of this Dean. Either way.. he's off-limits now. I'll get the DNA people to come tonight.."

Dean nods and leaves the locker room, "you know where we're at."

Dean walks into the locker room where Roman and Seth are, Seth is curled against Roman. Seth calmed noticeably after Roman got him out of the room. Roman carried him to his and Dean's locker room and they curled up on the couch. Dean walks in and looks at them, before flopping beside Seth and looks over him to Roman, "Dna testers are coming tonight."

Roman looks at Dean, "I think it'll be that your his son."

Dean nods, "Seth is getting tested too."

Roman looks at Dean, "you sure?"

Dean sighs, "Yes, I still believe her over .. him."

Roman nods and Seth whispers, "Dean I'm not his son."

Dean looks at Seth, "what?"

Seth sighs softy, "we don't need a dna test. There's just no way.. I'm his son it makes no sense."

Dean frowns softly, "you taking the test Seth."

Seth sighs, "it's not going to show what you're trying to will it to show."

Dean tugs on Seth's blond hair lightly, "We'll see Seth."

Seth looks at Dean, "If he touches me.. I'll kill him."

Dean smirks, "I'll hold him down for you."

The DNA people come and take samples from Seth and Dean. As the tech is swabbing Seth's cheek, Dean asks how long it will take. The Tech looks at him, "Hunter paid enough that my bosses sent me here and now suddenly there's no other tests while we're doing yours, so 2 days."

Dean nods and puts his feet up on the coffee table, "Ok"

Hunter stands in the door way watching and Roman stands, almost going chest to chest with Hunter. Dean watches, keeping Seth back since Hunter in his mind deserves anything Roman gives him. Roman glares into Hunter's eyes, "You ever pull that shit again with Seth, you never walk again."

Hunter looks up at Roman, "Oh?"

Roman glares at him and before anyone could react, he punches Hunter in the jaw. Hunter flies back into the other side of the door jamb. Dean claps, "that had to hurt."

Seth flies off the couch and grabs Roman, pulling him back. Hunter rubs his jaw, eyeing Roman. Randy smirks as he walks past the scene, "well now that's some quality entertainment if I saw any."

Dean smiles softly at Randy, "you just like violence."

Randy grins softly and leans down, kissing Dean softly, "I'm with you aren't I?"

Hunter looks at Randy, "really.. you two."

Randy smiles at Hunter, "what can I say."

Seth holds Roman's waist, watching as he lays his head on Roman's chest. Roman wraps his arms around Seth tightly and leans against the wall that Seth pushed him against. Hunter looks at them too and sighs, "is there anyone else I should know about."

Dean shrugs, "even if there is.. Not telling you."

Seth doesn't say anything he just holds Roman.

Randy sits by Dean, pointing to Roman and Seth, "that's new."

Dean shrugs, "I'll explain later."

Hunter raises his eyebrow at this but leaves it, "go home guys. You didn't have Smackdown matches either way but now I think Roman will kill me if Seth does anything and until I can explain this to Steph I don't want this leaking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looks at them when Hunter leaves, "where do we want to go?"

Seth has curled closely against Roman, enjoying the feel of his hands on his back, "We're in Florida.. why don't we go to Roman's house?"

Randy thinks, "why not. The test people are here as well so it makes sense."

Roman nods and Dean shrugs, "lead the way big man."

Roman nods and leans over whispering in Seth's ear, "You gotta let go but we'll talk once we get to my place."

Seth mumbles, "ok."

Randy whispers to Dean as they leave, "you still need to explain this."

Dean nods, "At Roman's when we're alone."

They all take Romans car since Seth and Randy came in the authority limo. They arrive at Roman's house and the first thing that happens is Romans Dog jumps on Seth, knocking him back into Randy, knocking them both down. The dog than happily licks both of them until they cry for mercy. Dean pulls The dog off them and smirks, "Randy meet Roman's dog Apollo."

Randy eyes the bullmastiff that was straining to get more at Seth thankfully and not him, "That's horse.. not a dog."

Dean smirks, "Seth found him and Roman took him in. Some asshole hurt him as a puppy so Seth broke the guy's nose and took Apollo. We couldn't have him so Roman took him in since his family can babysit when he's gone."

Roman smirks, "He has some form of a dog romance going on with Seth."

Randy suddenly smirks at Roman, "just like his owner?"

Roman blushes, "Someday I'm going to drown you."

Randy grins brightly and then looks at Seth, who is blushing as well.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Be nice Randy."

Roman takes Seth's hand and pulls him against him, letting Seth hide his face in his chest. Randy grins brightly at the two of them and then kisses Dean's temple, "We should head to bed and just talk about everything in the morning."

Dean nods, "Me and Randy get the guest room."

Seth peeks up at Roman and Roman leads him towards the main bedroom with Apollo following them, "if you make a mess on the bed you clean it up. I'm not."

Dean smirks at Randy and pulls him into the bedroom.

Roman pulls Seth into his room, since there's only one guest room and the couch would mean Seth would be competing with Apollo all night. Seth sits on Roman's bed and looks at him, "I knew... at our place that you had... feelings for me."

Roman nods, "I know. You still planning on running away?" He asks as he sits by Seth.

Seth looks at him, "I.. I don't know anymore.. I.. I have..."

Seth can't seem to get the words out. Apollo lays his head in Seth's lap. Seth looks at the dog and then Roman, he leans forward and kisses Roman gently. Roman wraps his arms around Seth, pulling him close. Seth looks up at Roman's eyes when he pulls away to catch his breath. Roman looks down at him and then gently bumps their noses together.

Seth smiles softly, "I have feelings too.. I'm not going to run."

Roman grins brightly and kisses Seth gently, pulling him against his chest, "Thank you Seth."

Seth cuddles close and smiles brightly at Roman. Roman lays back and pulls Seth with him. They curl up on the bed and fall asleep holding tightly to each other.

The next morning Dean wakes up and crawls out of bed, pulling on his joggers and looks back at Randy who is dead still to the world. He then walks out and looks at Roman's room. He walks over and peeks in, seeing Seth curled against Roman still sleeping. Dean smirks softly and then heads to the kitchen. Apollo chases after him when hears the Dean enter the kitchen. Dean snickers at the dog who is sitting at the door waiting. "come on spoiled."

Apollo dashes over and outside when Dean opens the door. Dean step out onto the porch and watches the dog, "should have realized something was going on when Roman agreed to take you in."

Apollo happily just runs around the yard and does his business. Dean goes back in, leaving the door open. He starts breakfast and the coffee. Soon Randy stumbles into the kitchen and mumbles that Dean better have made his first. Dean rolls his eyes and gives Randy a plate, "Bossy."

Randy kisses Dean gently and then nips at his bottom lip, "you wouldn't have me any other way."

Dean snorts and pokes Randy's stomach, "Go eat."

Randy sits at the counter watching Dean cook, "what's the plan for today"

Dean leans back, "Hunter said something about my mom's family.. "

Randy sighs, "No more plots.. No more plans. Seth almost got hurt Dean. Lets just .. spend the day doing something. No more stress."

Dean thinks and then shrugs, "OK like what?"

Roman walks in and gets a cup of coffee, "your all way to awake for the morning."

Randy smirks at Roman, "wait your now with a hyperactive Bunny and your calling us awake... speaking of which.. "

Roman groans, "don't Randy."

Randy grins, "will he limping when he gets up?"

Roman smacks randy on the back of the head, "No.. Why do you want to know about our sex life."

Randy shrugs, "or lack there of."

Dean smacks Randy this time, "I don't want to hear this."

Randy rubs his head, "I can't help it. It's in my nature."

Roman growls, "It's in my nature to kill Snakes."

Randy grins at him, "you can try."

Roman sits at the table and mutters. Dean looks up as Seth pads into the kitchen, Still half asleep. He rubs his eyes and walks to Roman and doesn't really care that he nearly spills Roman's coffee as he crawls into Roman's lap and lays his head on Roman's shoulder and goes back to sleep.

Randy chuckles softly, "If only the fan girls could see you now."

Roman shakes his head, Holding Seth close, "what are we doing today."

Dean looks at Roman and shrugs, "Something none stressing... There's a fair close by."

Randy thinks, "sounds good."

Roman nods, "let's do that. It might be amusing to watch Seth beat Dean at the ring toss again."

Dean glares at him, "That one was rigged I should have won."

Roman pokes Seth's side, "wake up and eat babe."

Randy smirks as Seth stays asleep, "BUNNY get up."

Seth mumbles something and sticks his middle finger in the general direction of Randy. Roman smirks softly and then leans down and nips Seth's neck, "Come on babe."

Randy smirks at Dean and then walks over and pulls Dean to him again and kisses him deeply.

The rest of the day was spent just doing random things and Seth harassing Randy since he woke him up. After Dinner, they all headed to the fair. First thing Randy did was convince Dean to go into the haunted house. Seth whined when Roman dragged him along. Dean smirks as Randy is the one that jumps every time something jumps out. Finally at the end when something brushes against Randy's neck (Seth's finger) Randy ends up jumping into Dean's arms. Seth snickers and Randy turns and glares at him, "your dead."

Seth takes off running out of the house with Randy chasing him. Roman and Dean walk out and sigh watching them.

"So big man.. you finally made your move," Dean states, "I feel like I owe you.. I haven't seen Seth this happy since we started this."

Roman nods, "Don't thank me. It was selfish reasons.. I love him."

Dean grins brightly at Roman and pokes his side, "Hyper bunny will love to hear that."

Roman nods and blinks when he hears Seth yelp as Randy swats his butt. Seth then slips over to Roman and pouts. Randy glares at him and then mumbles about him being lucky. Roman smirks and whispers in Seth's hair, "you did deserve it. That was pretty mean."

Seth hides the shiver at Roman's closeness and whispers, "still unfair." He then moves and catches Roman's lips in a soft kiss.

Roman wraps his arms around Seth and kisses him back. Dean rolls his eyes, "Children.. let's go."

Randy grins, "The tiger tamed the bunny.."

Dean blinks, "if Roman's the tiger what am I?"

Randy thinks, "Cat.. they plot the downfall of civilization.. You see the internet? All those evil plotting cats."

Dean blinks, "Ok.. why do you get to be a scary Snake, and Roman a tiger.. and I'm a cat.. and Seth a bunny."

Randy shrugs, "cause you're a twink."

Dean glares at Randy and now he takes off chasing Randy. Roman sighs and leaves his arm around Seth's hip as they walk in the direction dean and Randy ran off into. Hours later the group had hit the games. Seth beat Dean at the ring toss and won a fish. Seth eyes the fish in the bag, "A fish.. what am I going to do with a fish?"

Randy smirks, "eat it?"

Seth sticks out his tongue, "Ew"

Dean shrugs, "it's a pet."

Seth hands it to Dean, "Here happy birthday."

Dean eyes the fish, "it's not my birthday."

Seth shrugs, "Happy here I don't want it day then."

Roman shakes his head as Dean pokes the bag talking to the fish as they walk, "I'll call it.. Rambo."

Randy wraps his arm around Dean, "why Rambo?"

Dean shrugs, "it's one of those fighting fish isn't it?"

Roman shakes his head, "I think it's a goldfish Dean."

Dean eyes the fish, "Still Rambo.. needs a tough name."

Seth smiles at his brother, "I don't think it will have to beat anyone up to survive."

Dean points at a stuffed tiger. "damn that's huge."

Randy looks at it and Seth nods, "It's bigger then Randy's ego..Impressive."

Seth yelps when Randy pinches his arm and declares, "It's not bigger."

Seth grins at Randy, "ok true."

Roman smirks, "Bet I can win it."

Randy motions to the game, "Go for it.. I want to see this."

Randy is impressed when Roman hits all the bottles stacked in the pyramid and does win the tiger. Roman smirks at Randy and gives the stuffed animal to Seth, Seth smiles happily. Randy looks at Dean, "I could so do that."

Dean smirks, "then do it."

Randy pays and then throws a ball. It bounces though off the back and Seth ends up diving to the ground to avoid it hitting him. Seth stands up and huffs, "The game isn't hit the bunny Randy."

Randy blushes, "Ops.. Though you finally admitted you're a bunny so I still win."

Dean sighs and gives Randy the fish, "Hold your son for a second."

Randy eyes the fish, "You're a boy?"

Seth eyes Randy, "that's what you question.. not the son.. but the sex."

Randy shrugs, "I pick my battles."

Dean nails every pyramid and wins a stuffed bear. He hands it to Randy and takes his fish back, "There. No more flying balls going towards Seth's face."

Seth eyes Dean for that comment and then turns bright red when Randy states, "Except Roman's."

Roman smirks and leads Seth away, "except mine."

Dean sticks out his tongue, "damn it.. Stop talking about your sex life."

Seth hides his face in the tiger, "I'm going to die."

* * *

><p>An Sorry I love how they interact so I decided to have a fluff chapter. :D While we wait for the results of the DNA test.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, They all arrive at the DNA testing center after getting the call the results are in. Hunter is waiting for them in the room. Dean sits by Randy on a couch and Seth and Roman stand by the door. The guy that collected the samples walks in with an older nurse, "Good everyone is here."

Hunter nods, "Yeah."

Dean watches the guy closely.

The tester looks at everyone, "So in the test for Hunter and Dean is complete. The results show that Dean is Hunter's Son."

Dean looks at Hunter and then takes Randy's hand. Seth smiles softly at Dean, "Congrats bro."

Hunter looks at Dean trying to process this.

Roman watches Seth as he pats Dean on the shoulder, trying to figure out what's going through the man's head. Seth smiles at Roman and wraps his arms around his waist, "we should celebrate."

Dean frowns, "what about your results."

Seth smiles sadly, "it's ok I know them. Lets just make this happy for you Dean."

Dean sighs, "if you're so certain why don't you let them read them out."

Seth whispers, "it would hurt too much.. lets just go."

The nurse frowns, "young man.. if you don't sit your butt down and be quiet, so we can tell you some good news, I will personally see to it that your father, tans your hide."

Seth blinks and his eyes go wide, "Dean's not my father."

The nurse nods, "I know."

Dean pulls Seth down and covers his mouth, "Shut up Seth."

S stares at the woman as she smiles at him, "Hunter is your father Seth."

Hunter looks at both of them and lets out a breath he was holding.

Seth looks wide-eyed as his breaths come in short gasps. Dean rubs Seth's back, "Told you."

Roman walks forward and takes Seth's hands, "calm down Seth before you pass out."

Hunter stands up and rubs his head, "shit."

Roman looks at Hunter, "why are you about to freak out.. Vince going to cut out of the will." Roman was still angry over what happened with the closet.

Hunter sighs, "Hardly Roman, I'll never be in Vince's will.. I'm only married to Stephanie on the TV only."

Roman cocks his head in confusion, Seth clings to Roman confused as well. Dean leans back and looks at Hunter, "Really?"

Hunter looks at them and sighs, "Come on. We'll go to my Apartment and I will explain everything. You can also meet me husband."

Dean looks at Randy, "did he say my husband?"

Randy nods, "yeah..."

Roman pulls Seth up and wraps his arm around Seth's waist leading them out, "this should be interesting."

They follow Hunter an couple of minutes later up to his apartment. Hunter opens the door and motions them all in.

"I'd thought you would live with Stephanie and your kids," Seth says softly.

Hunter smiles at him, "they're not mine. Stephanie has her own partner. We married on tv to keep things under wraps."

Seth rubs his head confused, "So you don't.. well.. other than us."

Hunter nods and walks into the living room, "your my only children."

Dean looks at the man on the couch and then rubs his own head, "well that makes sense I guess."

Shane Mcmahon looks at them, "So I guess these are my Step sons?"

Roman eyes Shane, "So that explains a lot."

Shane stands and walks over, He holds out a hand to Seth, "Hello Seth."

Seth shakes his hand and stares at him, not sure what to say. Shane chuckles and pat's Seth's hair, "it's ok. Dean nice to meet you," He then turns to Dean and shakes his hand.

Dean shakes Shane's hand and watches as Shane leans against Hunter, kissing his cheek.

Randy stares at Hunter, "Hunter.. I've been your friend for how long and you never told me."

Hunter sighs, "Randy .. you where working and helping Dean and Seth on a master plan against me and then you question me not trusting you?"

Randy shrugs, "Still hurts a little."

Seth looks pale and then he whispers softly to Roman, "I don't feel good."

Shane catches this and moves fast, "Shit kid." He guides Seth to the bathroom quickly and shuts the door partial behind them as Seth gets sick.

Roman frowns with worry and Dean shakes his head, "stress is getting to him and just too much stuff all at once."

Roman moves towards the bathroom and goes inside.

Hunter looks at Dean, "you don't seem so bad."

Dean shrugs, "I expected it. Seth didn't think you where his father, because of the time gap between us."

Hunter nods, "Before you think the worst.. I loved your mother. I would have married her and be with her to raise you guys."

Dean nods, "Nothing she gave me told me other wise but you have to admit you a cold fucker when you need to be."

Hunter chuckles, "i didn't use to be but after everything happened. Well I had to be."

Dean nods and sits on the couch with Randy. Roman and Seth come out. Shane fussed a little at Seth who curls up with Roman on an easy chair off to the side. Shane gets him some Ginger ale and then goes to sit by Hunter. Dean looks at Seth and then Hunter.

"you said there was something about our grandfather and Royality.." Dean states, "how about we start there so all the the cards are on the table."

Hunter nods, "Your Grandfather is part of the mafia and very high up in it." Hunter shrugs, "your mother hide you boys and gave you into foster care to protect you."

Dean looks at Hunter, "So our grandfather is a mafia leader?"

Hunter nods, "mhmm"

Seth looks up at Hunter his eye narrowed even through the gravol he caught something in Hunter's look, "He killed mom didn't he?"

Hunter sighs, "I don't have any proof. But I think so. She wanted out of the life and I think she was going to tell the police things order to get into witness protection. Again this was after she left with you guys so I have no proof. The police found no evidence. "

Seth frowns softly and looks at Dean.

Dean shakes his head, "Grandfather could find us .. wait he couldn't have if you didn't."

Hunter frowns, "He may not have been able to. But I think if he really wanted to he could have honestly."

Dean rubs his head, "is he still alive?"

Hunter nods, "yes."

Seth curls closer to Roman, "how about we don't go seeking him out Dean.. I know that look.. I'm not joining the mafia to find out about them while you work with cops. I refuse to play the spy this time. I already got locked in a closet by my father.. I'm not doing it this time Dean. NO"

Dean looks at Seth confused for a second sense Seth's panicking and he holds up his hand, "wait playing Spy in the wwe is one thing.. Your not going near them.. I'm not going near them. No one is going near the mafia."

Seth nods and cuddles closer to Roman, "I know that look you thought it."

Hunter frowns, "Your both forbidden from going anywhere near your Grandfather."

Dean blinks, "Forbidden"

Seth raises his eyebrow but settles as Roman holds him tighter to him, mumbling in Seth's hair so only Seth hears, "I forbid you as well."

Seth smirks up at Roman, "love you."

Roman smiles softly and whispers "love you"

Hunter eyes Dean, "your my only two children, I'm not having you killed by him too."

Dean blinks, "little early to have you playing father dearest."

Seth smirks at Dean, "you like it."

Dean rolls his eyes, "So I think I might have to kill my brother now that's he's got Gravol in him and a little cocky."

Shane cocks his head, "that's the Gravol?"

Dean shakes his head, "No just he won't throw up on me if I punch him."

Shane eyes Dean, "Your not punching your little brother. Let alone making him throw up on my carpet."

Randy sits back and then suddenly smirks, "Dean suddenly has someone who can boss him around."

Seth smirks, "wait he does."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Shut up Randy."

Seth smirks, "wonder if I can get you spanked."

Dean glares at him, "No but I'll spank you."

Seth sulks, "not fair."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stands outside on the balcony after Hunter and them talked a little more about his family. Hunter said he would be telling his family everything tomorrow since he wants to do it in person. Seth walks out onto the balcony and chews on his thumb as he watches his brother. Dean turns and looks at him and then opens his arms, and Seth goes into them, curling against his chest. Dean mumbles, "what's wrong."

Seth shrugs, "I didn't expect all of this.. and now we have.. all these people."

Dean nods, "Yeah a little overwhelming.. we have a step father.. a family and a father."

Seth nods, "I was so convinced that Hunter wouldnt' be mine that I didn't think about what would happen if he was. "

Dean nods, "That's the problem with assuming things."

Seth whispers, "Promise me you won't leave me if you like them better than me."

Dean pauses and frowns softly, "Seth your my little brother.. I'm not leaving you. Promise me the same though."

Seth peeks up at Dean from Dean's shoulder, "you're so stuck with me."

Dean nods, "Ro told me your plan."

Seth nods and whispers, "I"m sorry.. but now your stuck with me.. you're going to wish I ran off though by the end of this."

Dean chuckles gently, "as annoying as you are.. you're not allowed to leave"

...

Randy looks at Roman from in the kitchen, "So you and Seth?"

Roman nods and smiles softly, "Yeah."

Randy smirks, "Fucking took you long enough. I knew you had to have a reason to stick around."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "what?"

Randy shrugs lightly, "I knew you wouldn't just stick around and risk everything for the hell of it over Dean's scheme."

Roman nods and looks at Randy "Yeah I guess."

Randy leans back, "One question.. how are you going to keep up with the bunny rabbit after everything calms down and he has all his energy back."

Roman sighs, "you're looking for a sexual answer aren't you?"

Randy looks innocent, "What who. me.. Sex.. I never dream of the stuff. seriously though.. what if.. he .. never does it with you."

Roman looks at Randy "What do you mean."

Randy shrugs, "he was pretty badly abused and used.. and he hasn't had a boyfriend in years or even looked for one."

Roman looks at Randy, "I'm not giving up on him or walking away. Even if he never has sex with me.. I love him."

Randy thinks, "I should help you seduce him"

Roman sighs "I don't think I need help with that. Plus you're assuming he doesn't want sex."

Randy nods, "true."

Roman pauses, "why am I talking to you about my sex life?"

Randy shrugs, "the boys are outside having a brother moment and we're bored."

,...

Shane looks at Hunter as they separate from the group and he takes Hunter's hand, "you ok?"

Hunter sighs softly, "I went from wishing to find my son.. to having two grown adult son's. Not to mention I saw some of Seth's file.. they were abused."

Shane nods, "yeah that would be pretty overwhelming."

Hunter frowns softly, "I'm .. I want to be their father. I want to make up for lost time but I don't know how to.. Not to mention I locked Seth in a closet."

Shane's eyes go wide, "what... explain."

Hunter explains what happened and Shane hits him hard on the head, "your stupid Paul.. very stupid."

Hunter glares at him, "thanks for your support."

Shane thinks, "well you talk to your family, I'll talk to mine.. then we're taking them.. away for a while. Somewhere that we can all just build a bit of a relationship."

Hunter nods, "I guess that's a plan. Where though?"

Shane thinks and then smirks softly, "How about my dad's cabin in the woods."

Hunter nods, "it's far enough away.. do we take their boys?"

Shane nods, "I think so. Randy is your friend and well.. Roman.. he seems like a calming agent for Seth and Dean. In the bathroom if Roman wasn't in there. I think Seth would have completely lost it and ran out of here."

Hunter nods, "ok.. that sounds good. Lets go there tomorrow. Let them pack and stuff."

Shane runs a hand through his hair, "you know .. Dean seems like a parent to Seth. You can't get jealous of that."

Hunter nods "and I don't want to walk on Dean's toes either with him.. This is going to be an interesting juggling act."

Shane nods, "but it'll be worth it. Lets tell them."

Shane walks into the living room to find Seth bouncing around, looking at all the pictures and decorations on their wall. Roman is sitting in the easy chair, trying to convince Seth not to touch everything for fear of breaking something expensive. Dean was siting with Randy talking about something. Shane clears his throat and everyone looks at him and Hunter.

Hunter looks at them, "Shane and I think we should take some time away with all of you. Shane is offering to have us at his families cabin in the woods."

Seth eyes Hunter, "you're going to murder us once we get out there aren't you?"

Dean hides his face, "Seth..."

Hunter cocks his head, "what.."

Seth frowns, "Your going to murder us.. like in that movie."

Shane shakes his head, "no.."

Roman sighs, "ignore him."

Seth glares at Roman but curls up in his lap when Roman pulls him down.

Dean looks at Hunter, "We'll do it."

Shane nods, "Randy and Roman as well since they're in your lives."

Seth pauses, "I've never really been in the woods or .. anywhere that the wwe doesn't go."

Hunter nods, "You'll like it."

Roman nods, "I'll be happy to go with you guys."

Randy nods, "me too."

Seth looks at Roman, "what do you do in the woods?"

Roman pauses and then eyes Seth, "walk around.. look at things.. See animals..."

Seth pauses, "well that sounds boring.. I can do that in the city. At least I might see something interesting. "

Shane smirks, "We'll make it fun.. and bring some movies."

Hunter nods, "it's settled we'll leave tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Hunter and Shane climb out of the minivan they rented. Hunter eyes Shane, "we're driving a mini van."

Shane shrugs, "at least we don't have car seats for your kids."

Hunter snorts, "yeah but they're still asleep either way."

Roman gets out and stretches, "Feel lucky or Seth would have driven Dean insane and I'd let you deal with them."

Hunter looks at Roman, "evil."

Randy climbs out and rubs his eyes, "damn that felt it took forever."

Dean climbs out and moves his legs, getting the feeling back, "It was 3 hours of hell. You snored in my ear."

Randy eyes Dean, "that's different from last night how."

Dean eyes Randy, "you didn't give me sex first."

Roman shakes his head and pokes his head in the van and shakes Seth awake, "Wake up babe."

Seth groans as he wakes up and then crawls out, stretches, "this is.. the woods?"

Shane nods, "yes..."

Seth eyes a deer in the yard of the cabin, "is that a moose?"

Roman blinks, "Moose are only in Canada... arn't they,"

Hunter shrugs, "don't know but they're certainly not here.. that's a deer."

Seth nods, "bambi."

Randy smirks, "dinner."

Seth eyes Randy, "Don't shoot Bambi you jackass."

Randy smirks, "deer jerky is great."

Dean sighs, "they're at it again."

Roman shrugs and picks up some bags that hunter is unloading, "Hunter your son.. you deal."

Seth eyes Roman, "HEY i'm your boyfriend."

Roman leans over and kisses Seth, "Yes i=I am. Hense why I'm letting him deal."

Seth grabs some bags and follows Roman "I don't get it."

Shane opens the door and looks at them "Seth and Roman top to the left and Dean and Randy top to the right. "

Dean and Randy grab some bags and take them in as well and then Hunter comes with the last bags.

Hunter looks at Shane, "we're insane for doing this."

Shane smirks, "This actually should be fun."

After they are all unpacked, Seth bounces down stairs and then flops on the couch, "so what are we doing.."

Hunter looks up since Shane is busy doing something in the kitchen, "What do you want to do?"

Seth thinks and then looks up as Dean walks in, "I dunno.. Dean.. think of something."

Dean eyes Seth, "it's your turn."

Seth sighs, "I don't know.. what do you do in the woods... other then shoot Bambi."

Hunter sighs, "there is no guns Seth."

Seth mumbles, "Randy is the Viper he'll find a way."

Dean eyes Seth, "you do remember Randy cried when we watched Bambi right?"

Seth's eyes light up, "OH YEAH."

Hunter blinks, "wait what?"

Dean shrugs, "we never got to watch Bambi as kids so Randy insisted that we watch it."

Seth nods, "Randy cried when Bambi's mom died."

Hunter looks at them, "you didn't watch Bambi?"

Seth shrugs, "the foster house weren't.. really interested in us."

Shane sits on the arm rest of the couch, "what else didn't you you get to watch."

Dean shrugs, "most of them."

Hunter thinks, "I say we have a Disney night."

Seth perks up and looks at Dean, "can we."

Dean shrugs "why not."

Hunter nods, "I'll ask Stephanie to send out some of the movies, she has most of them."

Shane leans forward "tell us more about what happened in foster care?"

Dean shrugs, "nothing much just .. alot of Crap and moving. Nothing big."

Hunter shakes his head, "that would be big to me. Did you stay in one home long?"

Dean frowns, "No we where too much trouble they wanted rid of us once they where sick of us."

Seth nods and frowns softly, "or we fucked up."

Seth smiles softly at Roman when Roman walks downstairs.

Over the next couple days the boys and Hunter and Shane just spend a lot of time talking and watching the Disney movies. By the time the week is over they actually can say they know each other. At the end of the week they all separate. Dean heads to Randy's home. Roman needs to head home to take care of some things and Seth heads back to his and dean's home. Shane and Hunter head home as well.

Seth walks into the house that him and Dean own and look around. The house has been tossed and things are scattered through the house.

Seth frowns, "what the fuck."

Two guys step out with Guns, "Seth Ambrose?"

Seth nods and holds up his hands, "yes.."

the men walk forward and grab his arms, "come with us.. Your grandfather sent us. "


	11. Chapter 11

Seth sits in an office building, in a chair in front of a desk. The guys escorted him here and where now standing on either side of Seth. The office was very fancy and tastefully decorated. There was no one else there though and Seth had sat here for what felt like hours. He finally looks up at the one guard, "So.. I think he's not coming.. how about I leave."

the guard puts a hand on Seth's shoulder, "Sit."

Seth eyes him and then the other guard, both still had guns, "Or what.. you'll kill me."

An older man walks in with silver hair. He looks about 70, "No he won't." He has on a fancy suit that looks tailor-made for him.

Seth eyes him, "I'm guessing you brought me here?"

The man nods, "yes I'm Alberto Lopez your grandfather."

Alberto sits down on the other side of the desk looking Seth over, "your brother wasn't there so they just brought you. But soon your brother will be here as well as he is the oldest."

Seth eyes him and crosses his arms, "Really. So to what do I owe this honor?"

Alberto looks at him, "Boy I would stop with that smart mouth of yours."

Seth glares at him, "why bring me here."

Alberto leans back, "simple. I paid a lot of money to watch the DNA centre's for you two. Your my grandson's and you will learn the business and learn to be a proper Lopez."

Seth eyes him, "what the hell are you talking about."

Alberto looks at him, "Well it's simple, You come from a very powerful family Seth and I need some men to take my place when I'm done. You and Dean are my only heirs. You will take over the business and take my spot in the family."

Seth shakes his head, "As much as your offer is.. compelling. What if we don't want to?"

Alberto smirks, "Your thinking you have a choice. You are though going to tell me first where Dean is."

Seth shakes his head, "he's off with his partner.. speaking of which. I'm sure my boyfriend is going to looking for me."

Alberto glares at Seth, "you are not one of those gays."

Seth eyes him, "kinda..."

Alberto walks over and glares down at Seth, "No you're not.. no grandson of mine.. is a faggot."

Seth eyes him, "what do you mean."

Alberto looks at him, "you will get to know a proper girl and I'm sure this phase you're in will be over. "

Seth shakes his head, 'I'm gay.."

Alberto back hands Seth, slapping him across the face and he growls, "No Grandson of mine is a faggot."

Seth winces and holds his cheek, He keeps his mouth shut figuring right now that's best.

...

Dean wakes up next to Randy and runs his hand down Randy's chest, smirking as the older man mumbles something in his sleep. Dean rolls over and picks up his phone, looking at the time. He groan and stretches. He left 5 messages last night for Seth and he still hasn't called back. Dean begins to wonder if Seth lied and went to Roman's.. though he doesn't know why Seth would lie. Dean resorts to calling Roman, while he lays curled rightly against Randy, resting his head on Randy's chest.

Roman answers, "Dean."

Dean yawns and then mumbles, "you hear from Seth?"

Roman frowns, "No he didn't answer your texts either?"

Dean sighs, "No.. I was hoping he was with you."

Roman states, "No I'm booking a ticket though to check on him."

Dean sighs, "if he just slept in or something.. kill him."

Roman laughs, "Will do."


	12. Chapter 12

Late evening Roman arrives at Dean and Seth's home and his eyes go wide as he sees the state of the home. He finds Seth's phone dropped on the floor and blinking with all their messages. Roman immediately phones Dean.

Dean answers, "Ro.. what's wrong.."

Roman sighs, "Dean.. your house is destroyed and Seth isn't here.. but his phone is."

Dean walks into the house behind Roman with Randy, because after talking to Randy. Randy saw how worried he was and Randy booked them tickets. Roman jumps when Dean touched his back, "SHIT"

Dean looks at Roman, "sorry.. I got worried.. "

Roman nods, "Something happened."

Randy looks at Dean, "could.. Hunter have done it.."

Roman looks at Randy, "why though."

Randy shrugs, "I don't know.."

Dean calls Hunter and when Hunter answers, "Hunter.. do you have Seth?"

Hunter pauses, "Um.. no. He went home. Dean what's going on."

Dean runs a hand through his hair and explains the state of the house and that Seth is gone.

Hunter looks at Shane and then states, "I'm on my way.. Stay in the house."

Hunter hangs up and Dean looks at Randy and Roman, "Something is wrong.. really wrong. "

Hunter took the corporate jet to Vegas and a couple of hours later came straight to Dean and Seth's home. He walks in and looks around. Dean is sitting on the couch and looks at Hunter, "I called everyone I can think of. Seth isn't with anyone.."

Hunter nods and Roman looks at Hunter from the kitchen before saying, "the neighbours saw nothing."

Hunter runs a hand over his head and then looks at Shane. Shane looks at all of them, "we'll find him.. Could he have run?"

Roman frowns, "I don't think so.. I mean that was his plan but he was saying he was staying. "

Shane nods, "could something have changed his mind?"

Roman frowns, "maybe.. I don't.. I don't think it would though.."

Dean frowns, "He could have lied.."

Roman crosses his arms and then sits at the table, "why would he trash this place though."

Dean shrugs, "They could not be related. Maybe someone just broke in."

Roman looks at Dean, "So you think he just ran away. After he told us he wasn't going to."

Dean sighs, "that was his plan.. something.. could have driven him to it."

Roman glares at Dean, "if that's not what it is.. HELL even if it is we need to find him."

Dean shakes his head, "when he's ready he'll come back."

Roman whispers, "So your just going to let him go.."

Dean nods, "He'll come back when he's ready."

Roman turns and walks out of the house, pissed beyond belief, "Tell you what Dean.. call me if he calls you or talks to you.. otherwise forget my number."

Randy looks a little shocked. "Ro wait.." it's too late though and Roman walked to his car, leaving.

Hunter sighs, "I'm going to ask the PI that I was using to look for him."

Dean nods and looks around the house, "I'm going to clean up."-

* * *

><p>Seth looks around the room where he's been left for the night. He slept and now he's full of nervous energy. There's not way for him to contact the outside world. Seth knows that the other guys may think that he's left on his own but he hopes that at least one person is looking for him though. Seth leans back and holds his head on the bed. They could not be though and he knew his brother would be pissed.<p>

Seth looks up as the guards walk in and one speaks up, "Mister Lopez, breakfast is ready."

Seth nods and stands up, still in his clothing from last night. He walks towards the door and follows them to the dinning room. Seth's eyes go wide when he sees the table full of food. This is more food then he sees in a day. He sits down where the guards motion and then a servant goes and gets Seth a plate full of waffles, Syrup, Fruit, eggs and bacon. Seth looks at the mountain in front of him and coughs, "I can't eat all this.."

The servant a large elderly woman smiles softly at him, "eat what you can. Don't worry."

Seth nods and smiles back at her, "thank you... miss..."

The woman chuckles, "Miss black."

Seth beams at her, "Miss black thank you."

Seth eats quietly and looks up as his grandfather walks in, his grandfather doesn't say anything but sits down and is served a plate as well. Seth frowns and looks at the woman, "thank you for him too."

Alberto eyes Seth, "we don't thank the help."

Seth eyes him back, "I do.."

his grandfather picks up his paper and speaks while read, "The guards will take you to get some new clothing and get all set up. Then you will come meet some of my business associates."

Seth frowns and puts his fork down, "Fine.. but if I stay.. you leave Dean alone."

his grandfather looks at him and raises his eyebrow, "what."

Seth looks at him, "If I play the role of your heir.. you'll leave Dean alone right?"

His grandfather laughs, "No I will have both my Grandson's at my side."

Seth doesn't say anything and turns and walks towards his room. The guards though stop him and point towards the front door, "we need to get you some clothes."

Seth growls but follows them out. Right before they leave the house a guard looks at him, "If you run.. we'll shoot you. We won't kill you but we will disable you. Get it?"

Seth nods and glares at them walking out of the house with them.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth changes into the suit that the man gave to him in the store. The tailor grins at Seth, "perfect.. absolutely perfect."

Seth nods and sighs looking at himself in the mirror. This suit cost more than his pay cheque for the month. He looks at himself and sees the phone on the table. He has an idea of how to get in touch with someone to help him. He moves to the table, picking up a tie that's laying there, "what about this tie instead."

The man huffs and looks at the tie that Seth hands him. While the man is looking at the tie and listing the reasons why it's a no, Seth slips the phone into his pocket. He then nods and goes to the change room, "Ok good to know.. let me change into the other suit."

Once in the room, Seth dials Dean's number and blinks when he gets the voice mail and the message is "Seth if this is you with an excuse about why you left don't bother."

Tears come to Seth's eyes and he wonders if he should even call Roman.. He though dials Roman's number and bites his lip when he hears Roman answer, "hello"

"Ro.. it's me.."

Roman's voice catches, "Seth..."

Seth whimpers, "I need help.. please help me. I didn't run away.."

Roman nods and states, "Take a breath.. where are you?"

Seth sobs, "I don't know... I stole a phone.. my Grandfather has me.. He wants Dean too."

Roman frowns and states, "I have the number showing up and it says New York."

Seth sobs, "Roman.. I'm scared."

Roman speaks calmly, "Seth I'm going to come and get you. You understand."

Seth nods, "Yes.. please hurry."

Roman nods, "I'm going to call Hunter and we'll come get you.. I promise. Just stay safe."

Seth whispers softly, "I love you."

Roman whispers back, "I love you too."

Seth hangs up and closes his eyes as the tears come freely.

...

Roman looks at his phone and then stands up, grabbing Hunter's number and calling him. He explains what Seth told him and then listens as Hunter freaks out over the phone. Roman then pauses when he sees Randy calling him after beep. Roman puts it on three-way and suddenly he had two people freaking out. Dean is missing is all that Roman gets out of Randy's screaming.

...

Seth arrives back at the mansion and when he goes to his room, his jaw drops when he sees Dean sitting in his room, "Dean?"

Dean looks at Seth and then his eyes go wide. Seth runs at him and knocks him off the bed grabbing him. Dean wraps his arms around Seth and holds him close.

Seth whispers, "I didn't run away I swear I didn't.

Dean nods, "I know.. I'm sorry Seth."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Seth are left alone for hours and Seth filled Dean in on what happened. Dean though has no real plan to get them out. Dean explains that the guards found him at the house when Randy was out and brought him here. Seth also shares that he got to call Roman and Roman is aware of what happened.

Dean looks at Seth, "Hopefully Roman and Hunter can fix this."

Seth nods and looks down at his shoes, "You thought I ran away."

Dean sighs and pulls Seth tightly against his side, "I'm sorry Seth. I shouldn't have since you told me you weren't going to."

Seth nods and looks at Dean, "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Dean runs his hand through Seth's hair, "you know.. some of those foster parents.. might have kept you if it was just you."

Seth snorts, "FUCK THEM.. we're brothers Dean."

Dean smiles lightly at Seth, "you sure?"

Seth stands and glares into Dean's eyes, "I don't care we always use to come as a package and we still do. Besides some of the foster homes wanted you more than me too.. but... Sorry I couldn't let you go either. We are a team.. No matter what. Even if Hunter didn't want you or only wanted me.. I'd tell him to fuck off. Just like This old guy."

Dean nods and stands up, looking down at his little brother, "We are a team."

Seth smirks, "Now... we are no damsels in distress.. lets show this old man.. what we Ambrose brothers can do."

Dean smirks, "Yeah.. wait... we don't have guns."

Seth nods, "But we have words.. I think I know why he's doing this.. and ... Trust me Dean."

Dean nods and looks at Seth, "alright."

Seth grins, "it's my turn to save you."

Dean chuckles, "lead the way bro."

Seth takes Dean's hand tightly and leads him out of the room and down the hallway towards the living room. He looks around seeing their grandfather sitting by the fire. Alberto looks up at them and raises his eyebrow.

Seth walks in front of him, "I know why you're doing this.."

Alberto leans back and puts his paper down, "Do tell."

Seth holds onto Dean tighter when Alberto scowls at him and Dean squeezes Seth's hand gently. Seth takes a breath, "you feel guilty over mom. You want to do right by us.. you really do. That's why you watched all the DNA centers and why you waited for us to surface. You feel guilty and you want to give us the life you didn't get to give mom when she left. Also you despite being a stuck up jerk, do want to be our grandfather. But you're doing exactly what you did to mom all over again."

Alberto slams his fist onto the table beside his chair.

Seth steps forward letting go of Dean but Dean grabs his by the waist and pulls Seth against him, protecting him still. Seth though keeps going, "You tried to control mom just like this and she ran away. She left and died and you blamed yourself. You're going to do the same to us. Your going to push us away and you'll lose us too unless you accept that we're not you."

Alberto stands and glares down at both of the boys. Hunter's voice though comes from the door way, "He's right Alberto."

Alberto snarls at Hunter, "Paul."

Hunter steps forwards and looks at him, " Alberto. Seth's right, you pushed Mary into running away and you took those she loved from her because you wanted her a certain way. I know you loved her more than you will ever admit. I know that you wanted what's best for her. She died though and it was an accident. I let myself be blinded by my hatred of you but hearing Seth talk made me realize that you didn't kill her.. I just needed you too so i could blame you."

Alberto eyes tear up.

Hunter puts a hand on Dean's shoulder and then steps between his sons and Alberto looking at the older man, "Unless you want to do the same to your grandson's, My sons.. you need to get her go and you need to let them be who they are."

Roman stands in the door way watching feeling proud of Seth but also watching closely over all of them.

Hunter looks at Alberto, "These are my sons Alberto. We are stuck with each other but I'll be damned if I let you push them like you did Mary. But I'm willing to forgive you for what happened as well and start fresh. I'm sure Dean and Seth are too. They want to know their family. Alberto they want to have you in their lives. Just accept them for who they are and who they love."

Alberto looks at Hunter and whispers, "I'm sorry. If I didn't.. she'd be alive."

Hunter shakes his head, "you don't know that. It was an accident and it may have happened no matter what you did. Just don't let your need for control.. push the part of her that are standing before you."

Alberto looks at Dean and Seth, "I'm sorry."

Seth relaxes and nods, "It's ok."

Dean smiles at him, "We would like to get to know you."

Seth turns and sees Roman and then motions him and Randy forward, "Grandpa this Is Roman.. my boyfriend and the smaller one is Randy Dean's boyfriend."

Roman steps forward and pulls Seth into his arms tightly.

Alberto sighs, "I will... just don't kiss in front of me."

Seth smiles brightly at him, "We'll tone it down.

Roman mumbles "what is it about your family.. first your father locks you in a closet and now your grandpa kidnaps you."

Dean leans against Randy.

Seth speaks lowly and jokingly, "So your families don't love you enough to kidnap you?"

* * *

><p>AN One more chapter to go.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue Year later

Seth looks up Roman as the priest talks about love and something. This whole ceremony had been going on WAY to long for him and he's not even paying attention to anymore. Dean smirks at Randy, who is obviously bored as well. and finally states, "can we speed this up.. As sure as I am, that your speech is nice and sweet.. I want to get to the cake and sex."

The priest looks shocked. Seth snickers, "I second that."

the priest sighs, "Fine I announce both of the couples married."

Seth jumps into Romans arms and kisses him deeply and Dean pulls Randy close kissing him.

Hunter smiles softly at his sons as he stands beside Alberto. Both boys ended up asking their others to marry them and then came up with the great idea to have a joint wedding since either of them wanted to plan the real wedding. Then they just got Shane to plan the wedding. Alberto has actually made an effort to get to know Roman and Randy and finally just told them that if they broke his grandson's hearts he would kill them. Hunter enjoyed that since Randy was actually scared and Roman just told Alberto that if he ever did something stupid with Seth and Dean he could expect the same back. Hunter had to admit his one son-in-law had balls to threaten a mafia boss. Roman though didn't seem to bat an eyelash when Randy said Alberto could have them killed.

Seth pulls Roman over to his father and Grandpa and beams, "I'm glad you guys came."

Roman pulls Seth close and kisses his temple.

Dean walks over and smiles at them as well, Randy following.

Hunter chuckles, "I promised we would boys.. Your both married now. "

Dean smirks, "shocking huh. Never thought it would happen."

Seth grins, "I know it should be that you get us a gift but.. we wanted to give you guys a gift today."

Dean smirks at Seth, "Seth came up with it."

Seth hands both men a piece of paper. On them is name changes. Seth was now Seth Ambrose Helmsely-Lopez and Dean is now Dean Ambrose Helmsely-Lopez.

Alberto looks at them with tears in his eyes, "thank you."

Hunter beams brightly, "Thank you."

Seth hugs both men and then beams at them both, "We're family."

Dean nods and grins at them, "Though we're still the Ambrose brothers."

Seth smirks, "of course."

Alberto looks at both boys, "Your mother would be very proud of you."

Seth smiles at him, "I hope so."

Alberto beams at them, "I know so."

Shane walks over and leans against Paul, "your boys have grown up."

Hunter laughs softly, "They have."

The End

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
